Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an end closure for a cable, that in a core has at least two electrical cable wires for the transmission of electrical energy and having at least one optical transmission element and its core is surrounded by a reinforcement composed of metal wires, as well as a method for its manufacture.
Description of Related Art
Cable with such an end closure are, for example, important when the cable end is fixed in a predetermined location in the mounted position. That is the case, for example, in wind power plants which stand in off shore locations in the ocean. Such plants have a platform with a height of, for example, 20 m to 50 m above the sea bottom on which are arranged, among other devices and aggregates, for example, transformers and switching plants. A corresponding cable should be laid down as simply as possible up to such a platform and, at the same time, secured on the platform. The transmission elements of the cable can then be relatively easily further connected with the known technology.
An installation method for such a cable is described in EP 2 696 123 A1. With this known method the cable will be provided at its installation place on its end with a cable grip and by means of a tension element engaging the same, is pulled through a pre-mounted pipe up to a platform of a wind power plant on which, by means of a cable grip, it is secured. There is no information in print over the construction of the cable ends and especially one on the same attached end closures.